A Second Chance at Happiness
by The sleepless ghostly being
Summary: Maybe Rainwhisker, One-eye and Runningbrook were not the best choice amongst all possible cats to be reincarnated, but undeniably, they make a wonderful family. Afterall, they'd never leave each other behind. They're trying again, to find the true happiness they were promised, and they will succeed.
1. Prologue

The ominous grey cloudy sky was the first thing one could see when looking up past the canopy of musty green. Pale cold rays of light, along with the soft drizzles of rain penetrated the deep leafy layers onto the ground of mushy mud and water puddles. The hunting patrol padded slowly throughout the forest, the scent of rain and mud overpowering everything, including prey.

His pelt were ragged with water from the light drizzles of rain, his grey paws now were caked with muddy brown. He wondered what would they catch in the rainy season like this, but mere thought of his sister's family washed away the thought. He has to catch something, for her. She's still grieving for their late brother, he need to help her somehow, for that he can't even protect their brother, he has to protect his only sister now.

Suddenly, the scent of a mouse waved through the air, he stopped dead in his tracks and crept along the scent. His fellow clanmates on patrol also scented the air and waited for him. He increased his pace, following where the scent leaded to.

Maybe desperation drove him to such lengths as for him to be following the mouse scent trials. But feeding the clan was the priority to them, for his sister. Suddenly, a gush of wind and heavy rain washed down on him, almost like trying to push him away, however, mere heartbeats later, the rain calmed down until it was the very same drizzle it was formerly, so does the wind. The only thing that changed was the scent of mouse, that was nowhere to be scent. He lashed his tail in frustration and padded back to where the patrol was.

Still in his irritated haze, he did not notice the swaying of the tree trunk next to him. Hazardly, it shook and partially collapsed. The mere thought of his sister that flashed into his mind made him calmed down, and eventually smiled slightly, oblivious to the danger behind him.

Suddenly, Thornclaw urgently yowled something he didn't catch. It sound suspiciously similar to _dodge!_ He turned around, _too late_. The tree now loomed over him, he can't make it out now. His eyes widen and his mind screamed run, but fear kept him paralyzed, rooted to the ground.

Then, before he knew it, a deafening crash resounded next to him, his breathe was knocked out of his lungs, in its place were now numbing painful spikes, threatening to tear him apart. Black spots filled his hazy vision. Thornclaw and Sandstorm ran up to him, Brackenfur ran back to the way they came. He tried to breathe, but found it increasingly difficult with every heartbeat. _Am_ _I dying? No, I can't die. Sorreltail, Sorreltail is waiting for me back at home_. His vision was now nothing more than a dark hazy blur. The figure similar to Thornclaw seemed to be talking to him, however his mind was a desperate mess, not responding to anything but the thought of survival, and perhaps, his sister.

Yet nothing can be done. As the pain on his flank got increasingly unbearable, the red, glistening pool beneath him got more and more prominent, and slowly seeped into the ground around him. He felt lightheaded, strangely lightheaded, his consciousness weaved in and out unpredictably, black spots appeared more in his vision. He wonder wryly why fate was so cruel to him, now that he was sure death was creeping near. Visions of the past were whisked into his mind, from the far old past, to the present, dancing across his bleary eyes gracefully, and then whisked away to never be see again.

Distantly, he could hear a heartbroken yowl, of someone dreadfully familiar but he fail to recognize. Along with the pair of paws stubbornly prodding him, but unsuccessful to snap him out from his dizziness. He love his sister, he really did, but the urge to gave in to the fatigue was overpowering. And soon he found himself losing consciousness for real.

Laying there in a pool of blood and mud, with a gigantic tree sprawled across his flank, he, at last ceased breathing. His pelt still ragged with rain and paws caked in muddy brown. The mouse was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _Claws. Yowls. Pain. Red._

Her eyes roamed the battlefield as her current opponent flee. Spotting her next target, she roared yet another battle cry as she flung herself onto a nearby dark furred Bloodclanner. Spitting and hissing, she clawed the face of her enemy, receiving a slash over her eye in return. The fight itself was ferocious, a mad dance of heavy strikes and fatal blows that if not careful, would cause her life.

In the midst of cornering her opponent, she heard a terrifyingly familiar bellow that faltered her attacks, giving her opponent the chance to land a fierce blow on her shoulder, she shrieked. She flattened her ears as she took a step back, snarling defensively, and struck the cat on their neck down to their chest in vengeance. The bloodclanner yowled agonizingly before fleeing, swiftly vanishing into the throng of battling cats.

She cringed as the pain of the blow on her shoulder caught up with her, but the familiar voice served as a reminder to keep her head and find whoever that was. Maneuvering through the battle ground was not as easy as it might seems, especially with the crippling pain eating away her leg and the constant battle cries that overpower the very same voice she heard. Yet then, at that exact moment, the realization hit her, that was Tornear's voice, her former mentor. She desperately willed herself to ran faster as she threw herself past the fray of tussling cats.

What laid on the far crimson stained ground chilled her to the core. A russet bloodclanner was pinning a wiry grey cat that she instantly recognized as Tornear, who was seemingly half-dead and wriggling futilely against the opposer. Without a moment of hesitation, she rammed head first into the russet cat, who yowled in surprise, but shortly recover with a slash of their own.

The wound on her shoulder proved to be a great disadvantage for her, and her opponent themselves seems to take that as an invitation. They wasted no time in covering her with fresh scratches. Their blow was far more heavy and deadly than the previous cat she fought, and she found herself steadily losing as claws were exchanged.

She quickly discover as to why was her mentor lying half-dead on the ground. This cat was very experience in this field, experienced fighter - _killer, even_. They knew places that if were to be injured, would be fatal. While herself was nothing but a mere incompetent new warrior, relying on instincts and pure luck, that alone should be more than enough to indicate the winner and loser. Despite that, she'd fight till her last breathe, no matter what the results may be, she would protect Tornear at the cost of her own life.

The opposing cat growled deeply, before pouncing on her. She rolled sideways, planning to evade then attack, but suddenly, without warning, the wound on her shoulder sharply tugged her muscle. She gasped in pain and halted. Her wound, which was hindering her escape, is her fatal mistake.

The bloodclanner pinned her down immediately, unsheathed ominous claws hovering over her throat. She saw her life flashed deliberately across her eyes. Kithood, apprenticeship, then warrior. Every moment of life that passed by, every tiniest of movement, captured into one quick passing view of nostalgia.

A force struck her throat, hard. She could no longer breathe easy, giving the feeling as if she was drowning in her own blood, _no, wait, she was drowning in her own blood._ Finishing the deed, the bloodclanner retreated back to find the next opponent, not even casting her a last glance as they left her to die.

Choking back a sob and blood, her eyes wander to Tornear, who was lying still as ever, which to her subconscious relief, was being protected by another cat. In that moment, Tornear met her gaze, and visibly flinched. She gazed at her former mentor blankly, her unfocused mind clouded with resigned regret and somnolence, and perhaps, longing. Tornear looked aghast, His mouth moved in a rough and rapid-fire manner, to which she vaguely heard, "Don't you dare die on me, you mouse-brain!"

She lay limp as the black spots gradually dotted her vision, and she drew a deep, shuddering breath. Then, she stilled, tear-soaked eyes left wide open, so as the gaping, gruesome bloody hole in her throat.

* * *

Under the sunset, the camp glowed delicately with the russet light of dusk, signaling the end of the day. In the crisp air, breeze softy flutter passed the camp, depositing the chilly evening air in the bustling camp clearing. Warriors were returning from the last batch of patrol. Every cat was getting ready for resting after a tiring day of duty.

It was peaceful times for the clan, and life couldn't get any better. She mused as she swept her gaze across the camp. Her dappled tortoiseshell friend was merrily telling kits stories of the day, to which they replied enthuastically. Her littermate was nowhere to be seen - probably at the dirtplace. She looked up at the fire-coloured sky, stars were peaking out behind the clouds as darkness slowly descended onto the forest.

Everything fell into a routine like always. But she never could shake the feeling of something was amiss sucessfully. Maybe it was because the absent of Halftail, or maybe it was because the colder air that she never seemed to get used to it. Whatever it might be, she found herself often questioning how much time she has left. Will she join Halftail soon? Or perhaps, way after Dappletail and Speckletail, who were still alive and strong? She actually wished she was taken instead of Willowpelt, even. _A young cat like that still had moons and moons ahead of herself, and yet, Starclan take her away. Leaving her young kits parentless._

The stars glimmered brilliantly as if they sympathize with her, but that did nothing to soothe her contemplative mind. Without much cat to talk to - because of her deafness, she suppose - her mind and one good eye were always active. While physically, she's frail and weak, her mind was still working as well as how they used to, so that left her quite alert to her surroundings. But today, the very same void she called her mind appears strangely stiff and rusty, almost as the same manner as her joints, everything doesn't seems so vivid anymore. If one were to ask her why it appears so, she might've jokingly replied _'Starclan is calling for me'_ even.

Soon later, Speckletail returned to the den after bidding Brightheart good night. She smiled slightly at how happy Speckletail seems. The old queen was very depressed when Snowkit was taken by that mangy hawk, so when she found solace in Brightheart, obviously she'll be glad for her only kin. Speckletail padded to her and settled down nearby, but said nothing, it's not like they talked often anyway, they're rather distant for kins to be frank, she's far more closer to Dappletail than Speckletail if she say so herself.

Speaking about Dappletail, from the corner of her eye, she saw said tortoiseshell returning to the den grinning to herself. She guessed Dappletail had a fun conversation with the kits today. Dappletail waltzed in and plopped down next to her, seeming as she wanted to talk to her, but decided against it, to her disappointment. Instead turning to Speckletail and started speaking with the old queen, which sadly, no matter how much she strained her ears, she still couldn't hear a thing.

As she gazed up to the stars, she let out a wistful sigh her as she reminisced about how every dusk with Halftail used to be, sharing tongues and exchanging silent conversations that always warmed her inside, and sometimes young Runningwind and Mousefur would visit and drop a freshkill or two for them. But now, with Halftail and Runningwing up high in the stars, nothing is ever going to be the same again.

Gently, she laid her head on the fresh moss below, feeling of fatigue arriving earlier than usual. She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable in her nest and curling her tail around her, but realizing it was rather fruitless, she instead settled with closing her eyes and wait sleep to overcome her, anticipating for the next morning to come. Perhaps, things might get better tomorrow - _a lie she kept telling herself endlessly, shamelessly_.

Little does she know, this will be her last time sleeping with Dappletail and Speckletail in the elders den, for her time is up, it's time she join the stars now.

* * *

 **(A/n): Well, as you could see, this is going to be a reincarnation fanfic. But first off, let's started with giving these three proper death scenes, because as you might realized, these trio never got a proper death scenes - to my utter disappointment - they were only told of how they died. So this prologue was created! This is also my first multi-chapter story, so please bear with me if updates were sparse. I'll try my best to update as fast as I could.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome and thank you for deciding to drop by this humble story! A tiny Rainwhisker would like to thank you everyone who's interested in this story! I...don't know what to say haaaaaa. I'll just do review replies here.**

 ** _~ review replies ~_**

 ** _Nova2AceGirl_ \- I suppose it's quite depressing starting a story with death scenes. But I promise that this story will get fluffier and lighter, at least it'll not be depressing all the time. Thank you!**

 ** _Tallpaine22_ \- Thanks(?) Well, I guess that's something I'm suppose to do when someone die, eh?**

 ** _Silver Shadows in the Night_ \- Thank you! I certainly agree with you! I hope they'll gain some recognition, too. Many minor cats have very lovable personality! And for the question, at first, it was a coincidence (Rainwhisker and One-eye), but later I decided to add Runningbrook to the crew, considering her fur colour, for the reason of them being littermates. Well, seems like I have a passion for cats with grey furs then XD. I feel bad for One-eye, and Rainwhisker too! I mean, losing people dear to them just in a short amount of time. That's just sad.**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

On the land of warrior ancestor, the ever soft breeze blows past the moorland as sunlight shone lightly down to the cats below. The air is warm and rich with scents of preys, a paradise that even the toughest of cats would lie down and bask in the golden sun rays, down on the fluttering grass. Stretching and bunching their strained muscles after countless of tasks of the living.

Cats of all clans, both ones who barely died and ones with old starry transparent pelts were mingling peacefully, each basking in the pleasant glow and chilly breeze. Even those with barely visible pelt were there, crouching with paws fold neatly, their eyes closed. It was such a peaceful atmosphere that would be hard to find if cats were to go down into the world of the living again.

In the midst of the gathering cats, one brown tabby tom weaved through the crowd of cats elegantly. Taking each strides with consideration. Behing him, a grey she-cat followed, hard on his tail, but with equal grace. Both padded without saying a word until the edge of the crowd came into view, a moorland that slowly turns into a forest lushes with prey. Nearby, a sleeping dark grey tom was present, his pelt now was very transparent, almost crystal clear as his flank rose slightly with each breathing. With no hesitation, the two padded towards the dark grey cat.

"Rainwhisker." The dark brown tabby greeted and dipped his head. The addressed grey tom looked up from his place, smiling. He then stood up and dipped his head in respect in return, friendliness still present in his eyes as he sweep his gaze around the coming cats.

"I see that you're well, Bramblestar." Rainwhisker chuckled, recalling the time when the tabby leader was still a deputy, warrior even. "And you too, Mistystar." Mistystar didn't say anything, merely dipped her head in respect for the fallen warrior, but she still held the friendly gleam in her eyes.

Bramblestar looked at him silently for a while, observing the grey tom's pelt again. While Mistystar's and his pelt isn't that see-through, Rainwhisker's pelt is very clear, even paler that his littermates, Sootfur and Sorreltail, if they were to be compared. With that realization, the brown leader felt pity for the grey warrior in front of him, but said nothing.

Mistystar looked at the younger leader beside her, when Bramblestar said nothing, she spoke up instead. "Rainwhisker, please follow us." Rainwhisker looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, of course. If may I ask, what's wrong?" No answer was given to him. Together, the three of them crossed the moorland, and padded far north past the rich green meadows, past the land that started to morph into a pine hill, until they've reached a pine forest. They continue in silence, each musing in their own thoughts along the hiking, till they reached their destination, the heart of the pine forest. At the heart of the pine forest, lay a large clearing. which, rest in the middle of it, is a small group of cats. Slowly, as synchronizing, the occupants turned to face the direction they were.

Instantly, Rainwhisker recognized Firestar. Followed by Bluestar and One-eye, the leader and elder of his kithood respectively. Lastly, a pale grey tabby she-cat that he barely knew by name as Runningbrook. As he was inspecting the two she-cats that reminded him of his kithood, he met One-eye's confused gaze, and the same question popped into his head. _'Why am I here with these great leaders anyway?'_ Seeing that One-eye is still gazing at him, he shrugged. The pale grey she-cat rolled her good one eye at him before returning to looking at the leaders. He felt hot with embarrassment, even though Starclan cats doesn't really felt that anymore, especially when they're fading. Runningbrook gave him a sympathetic glance, but said nothing.

Now that he noticed, Runningbrook's and One-eye's pelts were really transparent, just like him. The three of them appears to blend in with the pines and soil rather than standing out like the rest of cats there. His self esteem almost shrink as the discovery dawned on him, now he wasn't sure what to feel anymore. This is probably the most expressive since when he'd joined Starclan, even. But before he could continue, Bluestar's voice cut his muse short.

"Rainwhisker, One-eye, Runningbrook." She started, facing them fully as the other cats were now by the blue-grey leader's side, forming a semicircle around them. He could feel One-eye scooted closer to him a bit, and felt his fur prickled with anticipation. "Starclan has received a message." Bluestar announced, her figure stood high and mighty in the shade of pines. "That we've been given the legendary chance that were rumored in Starclan since the creation of it." She cleared her throat. "We've chosen you three, along with other few cats who were unappreciated, to receive this second chance." He blinked as the information sink in to his head. A second chance at what? And was he unappreciated? So does One-eye and Runningbrook?

Fortunately, Runningbrook voiced out his doubts and fears for him, to his relief. "What do you mean? A second chance? And we're unappreciated?" Her voice rose incredulously at the latter question, a look of utter disbelieve on her face, and frankly, he would bet his face wasn't that different from her disbelieving ones.

Bluestar shared a glance with Firestar, before the fiery ginger leader turned to them and began to confessed. "Sadly, you three are thought to be... _slightly_ insignificant to the forest when you are still living by the majority of cats. While One-eye, who maybe a bit more recognizable and thought of, was marred with a permanent damaged eye for as long since her apprenticeship." At this, One-eye looked away with a vague wistfulness in her eye, Runningbrook was rather miserable, while unexpectedly, he felt betrayed and fury sparked in him, but he forced it down. "Even though you three, and other unappreciated cats, contributed and sacrificed so much, putting the clan needs before yourself, you were easily forgotten by new generation cats." Firestar concluded. The ginger leader then nodded at Bluestar, who bobbed her head back in gratitude.

One-eye stared at the cats blankly as she realized her supposed role when she was living, and there was no denying that she - no, the three of them, were flabbergasted and never in their life, expect it at all. Well, he might, but never thought it to be this insulting. Runningbrook must've felt the same, for she gritted her teeth, her figure shaking but said nothing.

Mistystar's eyes sparkled with silent sympathy for them as Bluestar spoke again. "And because of that, you, and the rest of those cats, were chosen to receive this second chance." He still can't understand why were they unappreciated, moreover, what is the second chance Bluestar kept talking about? Bluestar seems to knew the latter question that were troubling their minds, for that she replied calmly. "And the second chance I mean is, a second chance at life. Or in other words, to be reincarnated."

He could hear One-eye's gasp beside him softly, but he's too shell-shocked to care himself. Reincarnated? How in the Starclan could they reincarnated? And if they really could, why would they gave this chance him, One-eye and Runningbrook? Why not the great Firestar? Why not the elegant Bluestar? Why not somebody else? _Fox dung, why not Willowpelt, his mother?_ The questions wormed restlessly in his mind, and more questions started popping out of nowhere. _Is it a kind of revenge on something they've never did? Maybe they remember the wrong cat?_ Even though he was never one to overthink things, this time he just couldn't let it be. And so does One-eye, it seems. However, Runningbrook seems hopeful even with the confusion in her eyes.

Firestar took noticed of their strange behaviors and promptly smiled. "Don't think about it too much, just know that Starclan believe in you. We'll be watching you." But slowly, his smile faltered, and he frowned. " Bluestar," The blue-grey leader turned to Firestar, a questioning look in her eyes. "Isn't it time already? Nighttime is now falling over the lake." Bluestar eyes widen fractionally before she turned to the three confused cats. "There's not much time left." Her eyes held an urgent gleam, but her voice is calm as ever. Rainwhisker founded himself smiling in nostalgia. Her actions somehow reminds him of his time in the old forest, when he was still a tiny little kit. And he supposed that if this is not a dream, then he'll probably going to be a kit soon, once again. _But that doesn't mean he could be accepting it so soon._

"Bramblestar." The brown tabby leader nodded at Bluestar and stepped forward until he was in front of them. "Follow me." Bramblestar instructed, and he found himself nodding along with One-eye and Runningbrook. With that, the brown tabby leader leaded them into the deeper parts of the pine forest, the rest of the cats were nowhere to be seen.

They trudged deep into the forest, trotting with a rapid pace in silence. The only sound around them were birds chirping and their pawsteps, until they discovered a steep marshy slope which seemed to be a landmark signaling the end of the pine forest territory. Without any hesitation, Bramblestar glided down calmly and waited for them. He and One-eye looked at each other once, before gingerly, he shuffled down the slope. Not long after he reached the bottom of the slope safely, did One-eye followed. She managed all right halfway down, but suddenly, she tripped on something and started to slide down the slope at an unnerving pace. He was about to dash up and help her, but Runningbrook beat him to it. She grabbed One-eye by her scruff and they gradually skidded down to a stop at the base of the slope. Both she-cat smiled to each other, with the action quickly tugged a smile on his lips.

He swear he could see Bramblestar smiled in relief before the brown tabby leader informed them about their current status. "We're almost there, let's not waste time now that everyone's safe."

They continued to follow a trail after Bramblestar, the scenery changing spectacularly along with each twist and turn that sent the three of them awestruck as they padded through the forest. With one last maneuver around a fallen tree, a starry glistening pool of crystal clear water lay upon them. Slowly, one by one, Bluestar, Firestar and Mistystar emerged from the undergrowth. With that, Bramblestar padded back until he was in line with the emerged cats.

"And why did you brought us here?" One-eye asked, having recovered from her stupor recently. Bluestar looked at them knowingly, but answer nothing. "Crouch near the pool, and touch your noses to the water." Rainwhisker blinked, _that doesn't even answer anything!_ One-eye grumbled as she looked at him. _What do you think?_ He could almost imagine her saying that with merely a glance, even with her one good eye. Runningbrook looked at him meaningfully before tenderly, she crouched. He thought about it for a heartbeat before nodding, creeping near the pool and crouched. The pale grey one eye she-cat heaved an inaudible sigh before padding the pool and imitated the stance herself.

Immediately, the pool shone and burst into a pure white light, enveloping every cats around the vicinity. Faintly, he could hear Bluestar murmuring. "They shall be other ones of your kind to join you. Welcome them warmly and live happily like how you dreamt of it." _But then, would you really receive the happiness you've always wanted this time around? His subconscious whispered._

But before he could think of anything more, his consciousness faded into black.

* * *

 **I'll post the allegiances after this chapter. I don't really want to publish it before this chapter, for I fear the timeline won't make senses. Say, I wrote this quite some time ago, so I apologize for the difference of the writing style. I wonder, what do you think about this chapter and the settings so far? I hope that it'll be - even if a little - realistic enough. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this little story! Every review, favourite and Follow is greatly appreciate!**


	3. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

 ** _Leader_**

Briarstar - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 ** _Deputy_**

Volestrike - large black tom with green eyes

 ** _Medicine cat_**

Podfall - pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 ** _Warriors_**

Dockheart - pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Thrushpaw

Stormmask - grey tom with a white face and amber eyes

Mouseflight - brown tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Birchpaw

Tansyfur - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Blackstorm - black tom with grey tabby stripes, grey eyes

Tawnycreek - tawny tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Mistlepaw

Stalkbreeze - pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and tail tip, blue eyes

Brackenwhisker - golden and brown tabby tom with green eyes

Redstripe - russet tabby tom with blue eyes

Morningpelt - pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Berrystep - blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Rookfeather - stark black tom with amber eyes

Toadleap - dark ginger tom with black spots and green eyes

Seedsplash - white she-cat with pale brown spots and green eyes

Timberfall - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Petalcloud - pale ginger she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

Weedtalon - greenish-grey tom with amber eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

Thrushpaw - Brown tabby tomwith darker patches and green eyes

Birchpaw - cream tabby tom with green eyes

Mistlepaw - black and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 ** _Queens_**

Littlemoss - white she-cat with pale grey patches, blue eyes. Mother of Rainkit (grey tom with darker spots, blue eyes), Whitekit (pale grey she-cat with a white patch on her left eye, amber eyes) and Runningkit (pale grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes).

Flowerheart - white she-cat with calico patches and green eyes. Expecting Redstripe's kits.

Sandspots - cream she-cat with darker spots and green eyes. Permanent queen.

 ** _Elders_**

Chippedclaw - dark grey tabby tom with a greying muzzle and chipped claws, dull green eyes

Rosestorm - russet and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudyfoot - ragged grey tom with white paws and underbelly, amber eyes

* * *

 **Windclan**

 _ **Leader**_

Kestrelstar - large brown and white tom with amber eyes

 ** _Deputy_**

Waspfur - black tom with a long grey tabby tail, green eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Goosepaw

 ** _Medicine cat_**

Heatherthorn - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

 ** _Warriors_**

Squirrelfang - russet tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Rabbitdash - dark grey tom with ragged fur and blue eyes

Sunblaze - fiery ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Shortleg - black tom with short legs and amber eyes

Furzecloud - pale grey she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Stonewhiskers - solid grey tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Oatpaw

Owlleap - dark brown mottled tom with amber eyes

Mudsplash - brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsepool - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Wrenstomp - brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

Birdfeather - dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thistlefrost - dark brown and white mottled she-cat with pale blue eyes

Emberclaw - bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Heronflight - grey tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

Goosepaw - black and white tom with beady blue eyes

Oatpaw - ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

 _ **Queens**_

Yellowbird - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Thornkit (golden and brown tabby with amber eyes).

Curlmouse - lanky brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Webkit (black tom with blue eyes) and Peelkit (ginger and white she-cat with green eyes).

 _ **Elders**_

Antskip - scarred black tom with green eyes

Snailwing - grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

 **Riverclan**

 _ **Leader**_

Greystar - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Deputy**_

Leafshade - calico and brown she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Medicine cat**_

Bramblespeck - golden and brown mottled tom with green eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

Feathernose - grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Applepaw

Troutpelt - brown and black tom with green eyes

Sleekfur - glossy black she-cat with green eyes

Beechstep - pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Mistpaw

Pikefin - white tom with ginger splashes and blue eyes

Robinfeather - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mossfall - pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Snowyheart - snowy white she-cat with amber eyes

Darkfoot - black tabby tom with grey stripes and amber eyes

Fennelwhisker - long-furred solid grey tom with green eyes

Rushcloud - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wetrunner - solid grey tom with blue eyes

Shellfall - cream tabby tom with green eyes

Eelspring - sleek ginger tom with amber eyes

Fuzzywing - long-furred calico she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

Applepaw - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Mistpaw - dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Queens**_

Shimmerfrost - white dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Dewkit (pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes), Oakkit (brown tabby tom with blue eyes) and Midgekit (black tom with amber eyes).

Blackwater - pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting unknown's kits.

 _ **Elders**_

Minnowsplash - once pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenfoot - gray tom with green eyes

* * *

 **Shadowclan**

 _ **Leader**_

Foxstar - russet tabby tom with green eyes

 _ **Deputy**_

Frost - white she-cat with blue-tinged fur and amber eyes

 ** _Medicine cat_**

Cedarwhisker - dark grey tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Poppypaw.

 _ **Warriors**_

Nightstorm - dark grey tom with black spots and blue eyes

Rowanfoot - black tom with brown specks and amber eyes

 _Apprentice_ , Hemlockpaw

Dawnbird - ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ivyshade -pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerpelt - ginger and black tabby tom with blue eyes

Ashfang - grey and black tom with blue eyes

Hollysong - black she-cat with white paws and tail tip, green eyes

Marshtail - black and brown tom with green eyes

Newtspring - yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Palewater - pale grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Scorchfur - black tom with ginger specks and green eyes

Loglight - pale and dark brown tom with blue eyes

Iceflower - white she-cat with blue and amber eyes, with her left ear deaf

Ferretleap - brown and white tom with green eyes

Pinestrike - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Chivestream - pale brown marbled tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

Hemlockpaw - white she-cat with pale ginger tabby patches and dark blue eyes

Poppypaw - cream and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Queens**_

Fernear - Black-furred she-cat with white and grey patches and pale blue eyes. She has a short stumpy tail. Expecting Ashfang's kits.

 _ **Elders**_

Quietstep - silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Harescar - brown tom with dull blue eyes

* * *

 _Anyone up for skimming through the allegiances?_ ( ◔ิω◔ิ)


	4. Chapter 2

**Welcome and thank you for deciding to drop by this humble story! I have nothing to say, so let's do review replies now.**

 ** _~ review replies ~_**

 ** _Silver Shadows in the night_ \- They will. You'll see this chapter. (o ▽ o)**

 ** _Tallpine22_ \- Thank you for thatttttt.**

* * *

"Push! Please bear with me a little bit more, push!" Everything sounds so hazy. Yet so vivid. He can't see anything. _What was happening..?_ Slowly, he felt himself being pushed out into some kind of a clearing. Down on to a texture similar to Moss. _Wait..moss?_ He tried to feel the area beneath him, but was promptly disturbed by a bundle of fleshy and wet stuff colliding into him.

"Good, now beathe. Be calm, Littlemoss. Now, stay with me. Breathe." He slowly became more conscious and tried to peek at his surroundings, but found out that he, somehow, can't open his eyes. When he tried to speak, it came out more as an unintelligible squeak. _What in the name of Starclan happened?!_ Forcing his anxiety down, he slowly traced his memory back, and after lots of heartbeats, managed to remember the whole ordeal with Starclan and felt himself tensed up. Does that mean...he's now a kit in the living world? Really alive and breathing?

In the midst of trying to breathe to prove his hypothesis, he was interrupted by a second bundle, crashing onto his flank and knocking the breathe out of him. Faintly, he could hear a familiar squeak nearby, as if it's One-eye - _wait,_ it is One-eye! Along with Runningbrook! He turned around wildly, trying to see, to open his eyes, but was instead pushed into a she-cat's warm belly. Out of instincts, he gradually started to suckle on her belly, with - if he's right - his fellow littermates.

"Congratulations, Littlemoss, you got three healthy kits!" A cheery tom voice could be heard. Rainwhisker - no, it should be former Rainwhisker now, if they were really reincarnated - guessed he's the medicine cat. "A healthy tom-kit and two healthy she-kits." He could hear his apparently new mother sighed in relief. Littlemoss - or so he guess it's her - softly replied to the medicine cat. "Podfall, could you please call Stormmask in for me?" Stormmask must be the father. "Of couse." Quiet pawsteps padded away. After a short while of silence, excited pawsteps shook the ground, signaling the entrance of supposedly Stormmask.

A purr rumbled in Littlemoss's chest at Stormmask approach. "I'm so proud of you, my love. Our kits-" The sound of a sharp gasp brimming with happiness came from the father. "-they're wonderful. Are you feeling well?" Stormmask's deep, firm voice rang gently. He could hear Littlemoss chuckled, now that he think about her voice, it's very soothing and warm. "What should we name these little bundles?" Littlemoss used her tail to poke him, which, in response, he immediately flinched at the contact in surprise. Stormmask hummed. "I say we name him Rainkit. His pelt reminded me of rainy days, and just how he jumped." Even that the last part was meant to be humorous, Rainwhisker - no, Rainkit - could felt himself twitched in embarrassment.

Littlemoss then poked the kit next to him, which elicit a sharp squeak from her. He guessed it was One-eye from the previous squeak she made. "How about we name her Whitekit? With the white patch on her left eye." One-eye - now Whitekit, squeaked almost approvingly. "It's a good name, now, our last kit." Stormmask mused in thought. Littlemoss herself also went quiet for a while. The silence was broken when former Runningbrook started to shuffled her paws like she was running - the sound of it at least. With that, Littlemoss spoke. "I guess we name her Runningkit, then." Stormmask purred, agreeing with his mate. "Very well. Welcome to Thunderclan; Rainkit, Whitekit and Runningkit."

* * *

After a few days had passed, he managed to open his eyes. But not yet Whitekit nor Runningkit. The idea of reincarnation might seems strange at first, especially with all his memories being intact - contradicting with what he suspect - but after a day or two, he just had to accept it. And instead, focusing on living happily and meaningfully, to live like how he used to hope it'll be.

 _Despite that_ , if he were to be utterly honest with himself, he'd say it's nothing but a cowardly tactic - pushing away the gnawing problems and the tangle of emotions to the back of his head, waiting for the time he - _could ever_ \- will harbour the courage to sort out everything. Claiming whatever he did in the name of happiness in the meanwhile. When did he stoop this low as to deny the truth and cover himself in happy lies? But, then again, when is he a saviour or anything but a coward anyway? _Just like when he let Soot-_

Rainkit halted. That was a close call with dangerous territory. Better stop diving too deep in thought, focus on something else. _Like this current Thunderclan_ , yes, in fact, since the time he opened his eyes to the present, he managed to befriend and made acquaintances with lots of cats, which include Briarstar, the current leader, Podfall, the medicine cat, Dockheart, his former sister's descendant in the far future, and Mousefang, a cat he suspected is Cloudtail's halfclan descendant.

Either way, he was out all day playing like the kit he should be, and that resulted in him missing the news that Runningkit opened her eyes this sun-high, so he decided to pay his new little sister a visit, abandoning the moss ball from Podfall rather longingly, but nonetheless, eagerly to see his new sister.

He charged into the nursery, almost crashing into Littlemoss who was padding out. "Woah, calm down, what got you so hyped up?" She asked amusingly. He replied with a grin. "I heard that Runningkit opened her eyes, let me see her...please?" He still felt kind of shy around his new mother, but they are getting gradually closer, so, he guessed it's all right. She sighed affectionately before gesturing her tail behind her.

"She's over there, trying to coax Whitekit to open her eyes. Me and Sandspots are going to walk around the camp to stretch our muscles, and perhaps eat, you can stay on your own, can't you?" "I can, don't worry." "I trust you to not cause trouble, yes?" "Yes!" When Littlemoss went away, he let out a little cackle, scheming a playful plan before creeping into the nursery. Now that he got a second chance, he may as well use it to its fullest potential.

He wriggled quietly into the nursey. But the feeling is rather strange for how his body doesn't respond as quickly as it used to, maybe it was because he got the memory, not the skills. Either way, he crouched behind Runningkit, being still as stone, before he, _one, two, three, pounce!_

"Wha!" Runningkit jumped in surprise and twisted in the air, trying to look at him, before tumbling down Whitekit's flank rather awkwardly. With a good, clear look at him, she growled. "Rainwhisker, how dare you." He nudged her teasingly, his kit instincts resurfacing, but lacing with a subtle panic. "It's Rainkit, mouse brain. Don't mess that up." He then lower his head next to her ear, whispering. "I think Starclan won't want these...normal cats to know about us, please call me Rainkit and One-eye Whitekit from now on." Runningkit nodded understandingly.

He would rather say it's strange for her, a former Windclanner to be reincarnate as a Thunderclanner, but maybe Starclan thinks it's better for them to stick together. He shook as he think if he were to be reincarnate as a Windclan cat, just the thought of staying in the moors without something to cover his head unnerved him. But it's not like trees are any better, he learnt that the hard way... _better not dwell too deep._

"Rainkitttt?" Runningkit cuffed his ear, pulling him out of his muse and earning a shrilly squeak from himself.

"Stop that, Runningkit! I'm just thinking!" He snapped, careful not to let it sound too loud nor angry. Runningkit looked at him curiously, silently asking him what was he thinking. He paused, then let out an inaudible sigh, realizing that they are going to be siblings in this life. He decided to tell her, at least they were going to be siblings now, he may as well get to know her better and open up.

"I was thinking about trees and moors." Cue silence. Runningkit tenderly smiled at him, her eyes gleamed with something sadder, _heavier_. "Are you thinking about...being crushed?" "A fallen tree, on me, to be precise." A hidden message was exchanged, they knew, they might be better off without continuing, but they can't leave a topic like this hanging in the air, can they? Runningkit sighed, albeit relief is visible in her eyes. He twitched his whiskers in inquiry. She looked down for a heartbeat, before gazing at him dead in the eye. "The war against Bloodclan ended me. You remember Bloodclan, don't you?" He silently bobbed his head. Those rogues...how can he forget them, when they're the ones who killed Whitestorm - the ones that signifies the downfall of his youth, _where everything turned for the worse._ "That was the most horrible death any clan cat of that time could die from." She smiled slightly. "I'm happy my new brother didn't suffer the same fate as me." He felt his face heated up from her caring words, feeling rather bashful. "Thank you." He murmured.

Suddenly, a voice they both didn't expect rang out behind them softly. "I died peacefully in my sleep. I'm sorry for your inevitable deaths." Both of them turned to the third cat, Whitekit. Her kit-blue eyes perfectly open and intact, leaving no signs of a missing eye nor scarred face, only the patch of white on her left eye marks where the scar used to reside. "But won't it be better if we all focus on the present and future, instead of the past?" She flicked her ear quietly. "We were given a second chance, why not enjoy it?"

He was reminded again by the resolve he made in the past few days. Mustering up a smile, he bounded to Whitekit's side. "You're right. Though, I won't stop teasing your bravery from our first lives! Like how delicious fishes were!" Whitekit flattened her ears embarrassedly, playfully snarling, she pounced on Rainkit. Shortly after, Runningkit joined the fray. Earning a handful of protesting squeaks, and eventually getting tangled in the mess of furs and limbs.

Unbeknownst to them, Littlemoss and Stormmask watched over her kits amusingly as they ate their freshkill. "They're kind of loud." Littlemoss commented whilst rasping her tongue over her paw. "I would say these bundles of energy will cause a lot of mischief." Stormmask chuckled as Littlemoss poked him. "They won't cause that much of a trouble, trust me."

* * *

 **Concerning what Rainkit teases Whitekit about delicious fishes, it came from the second warrior code in the Code of the Clans when One-eye and Dappletail sneaks off to Riverclan to try some fishes, in wonder of why Riverclan cats boasts about it all the time. I suppose other elders (read: Smallear and Dappletail herself) would elaborate her little adventure to the whole Thunderclan, if not the whole forest theirselves.**

 **And there you go! The very first chapter the trio returned to the lake again, after a long time up high in the stars. I'm sorry if I took sometime, suddenly my homework pile madly skyrocketed. Lucky I've somewhat pre-written this chapter, or else I think it'll take much, much longer. Haaaa. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this little story! Every review, favourite and Follow is greatly appreciate!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Welcome again and thank you for deciding to drop by this humble story! Let's do review replies here, I guess.**

 ** _~ review replies ~_**

 ** _Silver Shadows in the Night_ \- That's one of the best story of the clans, my favourite, too. One-eye and Dappletail makes a damn great duo! XD And don't worry about the hyphen, I'm confused for a while, too. Maybe those early settlers names were better afterall.**

 **That's all!**

* * *

It was a calm, normal, cool leaf-fall morning at the Thunderclan camp. Things are peaceful and tranquil, with the exception of the nursery.

Littlemoss sighed, throwing an apologetic glance at Flowerheart, who was trying her best to enlighten the grey little kits who were too curious. _Too curious._

"Who's your mate?"

"Redstripe."

"How many kits would you think you have?"

"Uh..two?"

"How long is it until you will kit?"

"Podfall said roughly half a moon."

"What would you name them?"

"...Let me see their pelts first."

"Where's your mate?"

"He's on the Dawn patrol."

"Are you dedicated to Starclan?"

"I probably am."

"What's your thought on your kits?"

"Uh.."

Deciding it was enough, she called her kits back. "Kits! To me!" Littlemoss ordered. Much to the disappointment of the kits, who padded to Littlemoss glumily. Flowerheart merely smiled politely before padding to make her own nest.

Littlemoss looked down at them, frowning. "You three were barely a moon, calm down. Don't be too enthusiastic, Flowerheart is going to kit eventually. Don't ask her much, queens need to rest for kits in their tummies to grow well." She scolded. Rainkit felt pretty abashed for being so pesky, but he and his littermates were dying to find clues whether Flowerheart's kits are going to be reincarnated cats or not. Since when she had moved to the nursery this morning, all the three of them were really, really curious. On the other hand, Whitekit and Runningkit seemed rather chill at the scolding, no signs of discomfort, anything really.

"Right, Littlemoss." Runningkit muttered absentmindledly. Poking a claw at the moss underneath her.

"We won't bother them much." Whitekit muttered, her eyes elsewhere, outside of the nursery.

The grey and white queen sighed, seemingly given in to the stubborn she-kits. "I guess you three aren't very tired. Let's just get you outside." With an excited squeak from Whitekit and a happy jumping from Runningkit, the two kits dashed outside cheerfully, followed by the normal, _should-be-sane_ him.

When they were outside, he narrowed his eyes at them. "Why are you guys so mean to Littlemoss? Give that young queen a break!" He said, flabbergast. But both she-kits just shrugged.

"Why don't we go and see Briarstar?" Runningkit changed the subject, to his exasperation. Whitekit immediately perked up, the aspect of doing something new is interesting, like greeting the leader. She cackled. "It's in motion, then!"

He was about to scream ' _don't ignore me!_ ', but then smirked, a cute little revenge plan in his mind, and yowled at the top of his lungs. "Whitekit and Runningkit ran into the bramble wall this morning!" _A lie, of course._ And promptly ran. No matter how kit-like it seems, he's actually enjoying it. At least he was a kit again, he will do things he wanted to now, and that doesn't involve being the nice, sane Rainwhisker, but being the cool, evil Rainkit - maybe not evil, but certainly cool.

While he was too absorbed in his own thought and unconsciously halted, cackling evilly, Whitekit and Runningkit bowled straight into him for revenge, which caused them to tumbled away accompanying with various shrieks, tangled in the mess of limbs, and with some clumsy jumping, falling, slipping, running, rolling, they somehow ended up in front of Briarstar. Who was watching them with amusement.

He immediately jumped and squeaked embarrassedly, his supposedly evil demeanor forgotten. "S-sorry Briarstar!" She quirked her mouth a little bit. "I-ugh-we didn't see you there, we were, well, I-" He spluttered. Whitekit snickered at his behaviour. "Sorry, Briarstar." She chirped good heartedly. "Yep, anyway Briarstar, hello!" Runningkit greeted Briarstar proudly, her muzzle high with pride. Briarstar smiled and padded down to the camp clearing, her brown tabby pelt shone lightly under the sunlight. One by one, they followed her. "As much as I want to talk to you three, sadly, I have things to do." She said softly. Rainkit really took a liking to her way of speaking since meeting her, it was so gentle and sweet yet so firm. "Why don't you go and play with Volestrike, my deputy instead?" She offered kindly, the while calling for Volestrike.

Rainkit heard a gruff murmur, follow by a broad-shouldered black tom who seems very scary for some reason. He barely could felt Whitekit cowered behind him and Runningkit scooted closer to him. Briarstar noticed this and smiled kindly, nudging them to the deputy. After a moment of reluctant, Rainkit grudgingly padded to the deputy, with Whitekit trailing behind him and Runningkit creeping along. Volestrike watched them with a funny look on his face.

"Uh, hello, Volestrike." He greeted slowly. To his surprise, Volestrike dipped his head to him. "Hello, little Rainkit." Volestrike looked behind him. "And Whitekit and Runningkit." And repeated the gesture. Briarstar smiled, and whispered to them. "See? He's quite gruff, but inside that gruffiness, he's a real sweetheart." She then returned to her normal voice level. "Sorry for disturbing you there, Volestrike. I have a favor to ask." Volestrike cocked his head. "I don't mind." The brown tabby leader smiled in relief. "Well, Volestrike, please look after these kits. If you have to do anything, just take them to the nursery. Thank you again." "It's nothing, Briarstar."

"I'm going now then, please be nice to Volestrike, okay?" She said gently and padded away without another word. Rainkit noticed Runningkit narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but said nothing, instead she decided to pay attention to the deputy. "Teach me how to hunt!" She demanded, mimicking a hunter's crouch. Volestrike grunted out a chuckle - he guessed it's a chuckle - and poked Runningkit's hindquarters. "You won't jump over anything with that wobbly hindquarters of yours." He padded around her, observing her with astonishment. "You were barely a moon, yet you got a very accurate hunter's crouch." He commented.

Rainkit paled, dread on his face, being caught is the last thing he planned to do soon, he tried to composed himself. _Breathe in, Rainkit, good, Breathe out, good._ Being busy with his state of mind, he didn't notice Whitekit joining the mini hunting lesson.

"What about me? Did I do it right?" Whitekit asked excitedly. Volestrike shook his head. "You tail is dancing," Whitekit lower her shaking tail down. "And I won't be surprise if you got the stance perfect, so do Rainkit." _What?_ Rainkit jumped out of his muse when he heard his name being called. Volestrike hummed quietly to himself in thought. "How about I play mossball with you guys?" He offered. Whitekit squeaked enthusiastically. "Yes yes!" She then turned to him. "Let's go and get a mossball from Podfall." He nodded slowly as she nudged him to the medicine cat den.

While they're halfway across the clearing, Whitekit subtly stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to faced him. "Did you hear what Volestrike said?" She half whispered half hissed urgently, to his surprise. He shook his head. "No, why?"

Whitekit checked for any possible eavesdropper in their vicinity, before shoving her face right up his ear. "He said - now listen to me closely," If he didn't knew better, he would've thought she was threatening him. "He said that he won't be surprise if we - _me and you_ \- got the hunter crouch right. Isn't that oddly fishy?" Now that's peculiar.

He casted a glance at the unsuspecting deputy, who was still holding a quick hunting course with Runningkit, seemingly innocent enough, but maybe, there's more than meet the eye. He wondered why would the deputy said things like that, but after the gears in his head started turning, he could kind of guessed why. Or rather, he was too optimistic. "Maybe he noticed that Runningkit mostly plays mossball, while we chased around warriors?"

Whitekit made a face. "That doesn't settle anything." He cocked his head in inquiry, which she mocked a exasperated sigh in return. "Besides, we'll get the stance wrong no matter what, we're kits. And if that's the case, he should've phrased the sentence into something similar to 'Whitekit and Rainkit will get the crouch almost perfect' like that!" What she said is right, but if he were the deputy himself, he would've said the same thing absentmindedly.

"Maybe you were overthinking things too much. He won't know it, we didn't said or done anything suspicious, so it's unlikely." He assured calmly, despite the fact that he found himself doubting it. Whitekit still looked unconvinced. It'd take more effort to convince her to calm down, he supposed. "And look, it's peaceful times for the clans. Just, relax and enjoy this second chance." He then patted her shoulder in an effort to calm her down, and continue to padded to the medicine cat den, increasing his pace when he glimpse the pale grey pelt of Podfall. He turned to Whitekit, calling when the she-kit remained stationary. "Whitekit, are you coming?" Whitekit snapped out of her muse and nodded hastly as she ran to caught up with him.

Podfall was sorting through various herbs, easily knew by the scents of dried leaves waving through the air. He bounded up to the medicine cat cheerily, pawing his back. "Hi, Podfall!" Wherein Podfall responed by a startled shriek and jumped around in alarm, resulting in mixing up the well-sorted piles of herbs. When they grey medicine cat calmed down, he sighed irritably at the sea of dried leaves at his paws.

Apparently given up at his hard work, he turned to them, a bitter expression on his face. "Now what do you want? Haven't you see what have you done to these herbs!? Is it that hard to say hi like normal cats would?! Hurry and state your business." Podfall muttered thought gritted teeth, that somehow seemed strangely hilarious for him. Then, Podfall blinked, once, twice, before he regained his bearing. "Oh sorry! I've been too absorbed in my own thoughts, it seems." Being cheery again, Podfall flicked his tail, inviting them inside his den.

Rainkit and Whitekit bounded past the den entrance and settled next to the scattered pile of herbs. The grey medicine cat smiled in thought. "I suppose you want a mossball to play, don't you?" A collective nods. "Very well, wait here for a little while okay?" With that said, Podfall disappeared into the deeper parts of his den. Rainkit and Whitekit just looked at each other for a brief moment, before returning to gazing into where Podfall disappears in silence.

But shortly, that was broke by a new voice they doesn't recognize; a new clanmate. "Podfall, do you mind checking - Podfall?" The new cat peered into the den, only to met the two kits' gazes. The new cat smiled and padded up to them. "Hello, I'm Seedsplash. I guess you two were Littlemoss's kits." Seedsplash greeted kindly, her eyes glimmering. "Nice to meet you, welcome to Thunderclan!" Feeling shy, he smiled back politely, so do Whitekit, but with much more enthusiasm. "Hi! I'm Whitekit, this is Rainkit." She gestured to him. "And there's Runningkit." She gestured far to the clearing. Seedsplash's gaze swept across the clearing, until it landed on one deputy and one little grey and white bundle of fur. Her eyes sparked with humour but she said nothing.

By that time, Podfall returned from the depths of his lair he called his den at last, with a moss ball rolling by his side. "There you go. I expect you to return this same amount of moss when you become apprentices. Remember that." He teased as he handed the moss ball to a very pleased Whitekit. "Now, go and play - I didn't see you there Seedsplash! Ahh, I'm sorry." Podfall apologized sheepishly when he finally saw the white and brown she-cat at the entrance. "No no it's perfectly fine! I just came here either way, so it's really nothing to worry about." She assured good heartedly, then, recognition dawned on her. "Oh, do you mind coming to check Tansyfur? The dawn patrol came back and I think she stumbled into a bramble bush or something." Podfall nodded and looked at Rainkit and Whitekit. "You two go and play moss ball then, I have some matters to attend." With that said, he trotted away as Seedsplash breezed to the warriors den.

"I guess we should bring that moss ball back to Volestrike and Runningkit." Whitekit muttered, battling the moss ball towards the direction the deputy was. Rainkit gently pushed the moss ball helpfully. "Now now, everything will be okay. Don't fret much." He reminded lightly and bounded forward, the moss ball rolling in front of him. Whitekit still held her uncertain gleam in her eyes as she padded to him, but - if not slightly happier - brightened up, increasing her pace to caught up with him.

Hopefully, there will be days as peaceful as today and far more lighthearted days more to come. He really hoped so. Because mentally, everyone is _breaking_.

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

"There you go. Some thorns in your pads and some splinters in your wound, but nonetheless, you're pretty much fine." Podfall meowed to the cat with said wounds relievedly, to the cat's contentment. Seedsplash smiled, the stress leaving her almost immediately at the words. "See? It's nothing but thorns and splinters! And here you made me thought you were on fire or something, Tansyfur." The cat, Tansyfur grunted, but said nothing.

Seedsplash whirled back to Podfall, gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you again, for checking on this lump of melodramatic fur." He smiled back nervously, not really knowing what to respond, other than, "It's no problem."

Accepting that the reply was good enough, Seedsplash gazed back at her fellow warrior clanmate. "Now, let's go and get some freshkill. I bet you're hungry too." With that, she nudged Tansyfur to her feet, and immediately dragged the tortoiseshell cat with her out to the clearing, paying no heed to the yowls her companion emitted.

* * *

 **I've been thinking about it, I wonder, with the amount of reviews being so measly, should I privately reply to reviews? Or should I keep it this way? Oh, by the way, hello _Rainstone18_! Welcome and thank you for joining the crew! And I should've done this long ago, but hello _Nova2AceGirl_ , _Silver Shadows in the Night_ , and _Tallpine22_ (Heh), along with anyone reading so far! Anyway, thank you so much for reading this little story so far! Every review, favourite and follow is greatly appreciate!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Welcome again and thank you for deciding to drop by this humble story! This line has become my automatic greeting now, it seems. Anyway, on with the answering reviews.**

 ** _~ review replies ~_**

 ** _Braveheart of Shadowclan_ \- I base most of the information on Warriors Wikia. And there, I found that one of the Erins said she died in the Bloodclan war. Thank you!**

 ** _Glacierstar56_ \- Thank you! Here comes the next chapter.**

 ** _Tallpine22_ \- Thank you, Tiger. I _really_ appreciate it.**

* * *

"Podfall said that Flowerheart could due any day now, aren't you excited?" Runningkit exclaimed as she jumped up and down next to their nest keenly. Littlemoss sighed and went to pick Runningkit by the scruff and placed her in the nest. "Don't go jumping near the den entrance, Runningkit." Littlemoss gently chided. "It's raining today, you could get sick. And you'd stay in the way if warriors were to bring us freshkills."

Runningkit grumbled glumly in reply. "But it's sooo boring in here. Flowerheart doesn't even kit yet and Sandspots is not here. There's no one to play with." Whitekit nodded in agreement. Rainkit would've felt bored out of his mind too, if not for the gnawing anxiety of Flowerheart's kits being a reincarnation or not at the back of his mind. If they were, who would it be? But if they weren't, then when will the ones of our kind that Bluestar mention were to be born? Those questions alone keeps him up all night nowadays.

Seeing that the kits are pretty lifeless, Flowerheart piped up helpfully. "How about paying a visit to the elders? From what I recalled, you kits have yet to visit them, have you?" This, of course, caught Whitekit's attention, who quickly took the suggestion into consideration, and ultimately, devised a plan. "I want to visit the elders den, please?" Littlemoss stilly gazed out of the nusery, observing the weather with a deeming look , before hesitantly giving an answer. "Fine. But I will not catch you playing in the rain, understand?"

Whitekit bounced in delight and a giddy light entered her eyes. "Yes yes! Let's go Runningkit, Rainkit!" With that said, both she kits scampered hastily out of the nursery into the rain, towards the elders den, leaving him to frantically try and catch up with them. _They ignore me again?!_ "Don't leave me here alone you two!"

In the elders den, there were three cats. One russet and ginger healthy looking cat, one dark grey elderly looking tabby, and one ragged looking grey tom. The later was the first cat to turned to them, surprise in his eyes. "Ah, kits. Our clan hadn't got one in a while. How nice of you to drop by, come in, little ones." Whitekit casually waltzed near the elder and settled down comfortably, while he and Runningkit found it more awkward, but settled down nonetheless.

The tom who greet them earlier nudged his fellow arguing elders, hoping to get their attention. "Hey, Littlemoss' kits visits us, did you notice them at all?" No response but a continuing fierce argument. The elder heaved tired sigh before facing them again. "Hello, I'm Cloudyfoot. That's Rosestorm and Chippedclaw. They always fight, don't mind them." Runningkit actually snickered at that while Whitekit beamed blissfully. It's sad to think like this, but Rainkit guessed it reminds her so much of the old fellow Thunderclan elders she used to live with. "I'm Whitekit. This is Runningkit and Rainkit." She introduced them to the elders, like always.

A low purr rumbled in Cloudyfoot's chest. "I see. Well then, for that you came to visit us, how about I tell you a story in return?" Now, he may never appear that way, but he could never resist elders stories. They always hold long buried history that used to be a someone's vivid moment - a fragment of someone's lifetime, now nothing but remnants of the past. Always mysterious and hold a certain charm to them. "Yes, of course!" So he took the chance. Whitekit subtly smirked, which somehow irked him to an extent, while Runningkit gave him a somewhat smugly pity look that irked him even further.

Cloudfoot's hummed in thought as he decided over which story should he tell them, before his eyes lit up with eagerness. "I think you little furballs would like the story of the great journey. Now, let me tell you, about the journey where we found our new home." Sadly, that's...not the story he want to hear much, for he's alive at that time and it brought back...regretful memories. However, Whitekit and Runningkit got that curious light in their eyes. That's when he recalled, they've been long dead before the great journey, so he's actually the only one here that went on the great journey with the clans. The sad realization slowly seeped into him, and he wondered how would Whitekit and Runningkit feel about it.

"It was a long journey from the clans old home, a forest near a cluster of twolegplace. The clans traveled a long way away from their home. Past dangerous terrain, past the mountains that reached high up in the sky, till they reached the lake." Cloudyfoot explained. "Imagine, rocky hills that gradually rose up to touch the clouds and bask the sun rays. Unknown stretch of land that in the dark, danger lurks around every corner. Our ancestors must be very strong to survive that." _Eh, not really._ A look at his wobbly, muscleless legs was quick to affirm his doubt.

Anyhow, Cloudyfoot continued. "After that, the clans settled peacefully onwards, without an overbearing amount of twolegs around us." He'd like to say it's worse, for there're stray badgers and foxes all around the area, but the realization that it was twolegs that forced the clan out of their old home quickly change his mind. Whitekit went quiet in thought while Runningkit bugged Cloudyfoot about the land beyond the clans. Suddenly, Rosestorm just whipped her head right towards them, scowling all the while, and secretly scaring the tail out of him. "Being peaceful onwards isn't a very accurate description of the clan history, Cloudyfoot." Said elder just smiled dryly. "Well then, how about you tell them a story of your choice?"

Rosestorm peered outside the elders den, and into the rain. "Seeing the rain reminds me of the tale of how one of Thunderclan greatest leaders, Firestar, died." She stated blankly, before whirling back to them again. "He won the great battle against a dark force. However, luck wasn't on his side, for after he defeated the dictator, lightning strikes a branch above him. It fell down and crush him to death, or so I thought. I can't remember whether he died of wounds or the tree, but I'd go with the tree falling down on him." _Ouch_. That somehow elicit a phantom pain on his flank. He shuddered. _That must felt terrible._

"Still, the clans aren't exactly peaceful after that. There are still battles there and there. Like a while ago, we won a battle against Shadowclan as they were stealing our prey. And now, I heard Windclan and Riverclan are at war." Rosestorm scoffed distastefully. "I couldn't expect less, though. For them to be fighting over something stupid." He was quick to notice that Runningkit averted her eyes, seemingly trying to ward off Rosestorm's words. Before quietly, she spoke. "I'm going to the Dirtplace." And she left. Something's wrong. At that moment, his first thought is to rush after her, and so he did.

He gave the two elders a shaky smile. "A-ahh! I need to go to the dirtplace with Runningkit! See you later!" The elders, along with Whitekit, gave them a confused look, but he was out of the elders den too early to saw that. He caught a glimpse of Runningkit darting away to the area behind the nursery, a hollow area between the bramble walls - well known to adventurous Thunderclan kits of all time - which he hurriedly scurried in.

Silently, he sneaked after her, until his eyes met a ruffled tiny tabby flank of Runningkit, who sat still for a long while, gazing at nothing up the pouring rain that showered down onto the forest beneath. After some time passed, did she spoke, her voice barely reaching his ears. "I know you're there, Rainkit." He straightened up and licked his chest embarassedly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have followed you, but..." Before he could come up with a excuse, Runningkit waved her tail. "Don't. I know why you're here." Faintly, he could make out the shape of her swallowing. "And I'll tell you what happened, little brother of mine." She gave a short, mirthless laugh after that. He immediately decide he hate her mirthless laugh with passion. It doesn't feel right with her. He wouldn't mind if it's Whitekit's laugh, but Runningkit...it doesn't suit her, she doesn't...deserve it.

She exhaled shakily, pulling him out of his thoughts, and glance back at him, her eyes solemn. "I died protecting Windclan, and I'll not forget my loyalty as a Windclan cat. Even if I'm a Thunderclan cat now." The whisper escaped her mouth hoarsely, delicately, almost as if she spoke even a little louder, the whole place around them will crumble into nothingness, and all she'd endure till now would cease to mean anything. "I always thought that Windclan is a part of who I am. The place where I belong. But now with me being reincarnated, I'm trying my best to fit in, and trying to lead a happy life. But I can't just ignore my past as a Windclan cat, I can't just nonchalantly listen as someone badmouth Windclan. I just can't just refuse to acknowledge the Windclan I still hold dear to my heart. I just can't."

In that instant moment, then he realized the weight that Runningkit must bears on her shoulders. Killed in the Bloodclan war when she was young, then suddenly out of nowhere she was reincarnate, not in her born clan, even. Leaving her old kins behind then starting anew without any warning. There must be someone she cares in her past life, but now she's forced to keep up with the pace of things and forgets them, or else she'll be left behind as others move forward. And this whole thing might even applies to Whitekit, no, it applies to everyone in this reincarnation mess, including him.

They've only got each other, and he wants to be strong for them. If you ask him half a moon ago in the past, he's everything but close to the former elder in his clan he barely even talks to and the former Windclan cat he'd only knew by name. But now, he felt as they're really siblings. His former siblings are important and he loves them dearly, but Whitekit and Runningkit...the three of them carry the same doubt, fear, and hope. They could rely on each other, and only them could understand themselves alone. The factors quickly bind them together and in the end, it's the key to their survival; to be there for one another and to help support one another if one falls.

A sigh pulled him out of his thoughts. "I...I tried to be cheerful and optimistic, I really tried. To at least lessen your and Whitekit's emotional burden." Runningkit tentatively looked away from him. Her eyes were glistening with uncertainly. "But it's so hard." She confessed. Gingerly, she gazed at her paws as fine droplets of tears pattered the ground. "It's so conflicting. I don't even know what should I do." Despite the tears, her voice was still eerily calm and collected. As if the tears were nothing more but mere water drops she can't seems to control. "I don't even know is it right for us to even exist at this point. And I wonder, did I really deserve this chance?" At this, her voice sounded wistful and despairingly bleak, almost as she was planing to give her life away for someone else. "I'm not ready to let go of my old life. I can't forget them." She concluded softly and gazed up, through the brambles dripping with rain, up to the grey, cloudy sky. He could feel as his heart just broke in half at the sight of his new littermate's despair.

 _No. He won't let Runningkit think like this._ Even if they have doubts, they will survive and do well, he believe that they can, he trust that they will. Gradually, he got up to his paws and gave Runningkit a sympathetic, yet determined stare of his own. "We are given this life by them, we have the right to exist." He gently uttered. This whole concept of reincarnation, or how to achieve their long awaited goal - happiness and being loyal warriors - won't even matter at all if they don't trust themselves and be confident that they'll success. "And don't let go of your old life - no, I _beg_ you, please don't let go of what is a part of you." He smiled a little too sadly, but understanding, nonetheless. "I can't let go of my old life, too. My siblings, Sorreltail and Sootfur, are cats who shaped a big part of me. I can't let go of them, too." His smiled then took a little more force to keep it up, but he ignored it for the time being and went on.

"Also, you have me and Whitekit. Please count on us too, we're in this together." The smile on his face became gentle again. "I know it's harder on you than me and Whitekit, so think of us as your sibling. We'll go through this mess together, then you'll see we're meant to be. And if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you someday. Just wait for me." He promised, hopeful.

Runningkit gazed at him silently for what seems like a moon, before she flashed a smile that he never thought he'd misses this greatly. "I'll...I'll try my best. And I'll wait for you." That sentence almost magically lifted away the weight on his shoulders. They later sat in silence for a very long time, only the sound of rain and quiet murmuring of cats hang between them. Every little sound that reaches them, every little pitter patter the rain makes, every little talks a cat make, it echoed fuzzily around them and calmly, it eased the atmosphere to the point it was easy to breathe.

After when the rain had calm down until it was mere drizzles, Runningkit smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for this little breakdown of mine. Guess I'm not in the best of moods nowadays." She yawned a little. "Well, I better take a nap. Perhaps I'm getting restless because of the lack of sleep." He could sympathize with that, for his eyelids felt kind of heavy, too.

"I'll join you."

"Great choice, Rainy. Now, where is Whitekit, then we'll complete the trio."

He paused for a heartbeat, before answering. "I'll go and fetch her if she's in the elders den, go ahead."

"Right. See you at the nursey. Oh, and." Sincerly, Runningkit smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. We're siblings, after all." So he gave back the most genuine smile he could muster up. And to be honest, it feels nice.

* * *

When he went to the elders den again, there's only Cloudyfoot and Whitekit in there. Cloudyfoot was sleeping peacefully, while Whitekit's eyes glazed over as she gazed into the rain, seemingly daydreaming. He approached her, careful not to awake Cloudyfoot. "Whitekit. Are you all right?" Whitekit jerked in surprise just as she snapped out of her daydreaming. "Rainkit! Don't creep on me like that!" She hissed, but padded forward to meet him at the den entrance. "Is everything okay by the way? How's Runningkit?" _She's very straight to the point._ He'd had laugh dryly at her, if not for the situation he'd encountered with Runningkit.

He gave her a weary sigh. "It seems that Runningkit isn't as healthy as she appears to be." Whitekit went quite - which he was hit by the same weight of nervousness like when he's with Runningkit - and tediously she looked down at her paws, her eyes grimly calm, to his worry. "I expect no more than that." She whispered, and he froze. His eyes widened. "What?"

"I see it in Runningkit's eyes. She's trying to cover up how shaken up she felt with a confident front. But I know. Those eyes, she can't keep going for long." Whitekit solemnly elaborated. "Yet sometimes, crumbling is better than tolerating the strain." He'd like to question her statement, but what he prevented him was the remembering of the moons she spent living, her experience and wiseness that honed her skills and knowledge of things. Instead, He looked up to the sky soundlessly, past the layer of dark green leaves, watching as the light rain showered down to the camp below it. Like the sky shed tears for them. "What about you? You won't kept all the emotions bottled up in you too, will you, Whitekit? "

"I'm the most mentally healthy out of our lot. And I'm mentally older too, I'll do well. Besides," Then, her tone took on a more lighter note. "As long as I have something to eat and a safe place to stay, I'd be fine." Whitekit breathed out, the sound of her breath was muffled by the soft rain but audible to him, and her voice returned solemn as before. "I know you felt as it's your responsibility to support others and keep them from crumbling. But sometimes, things need to crumble to become stronger. We can't keep supporting things forever, everyone-wise." She whirled to faced him. "Don't deny it either, Rainkit. You yourself have deadly strains too, behind those eyes. Don't think of trying to support others too much, just when you can barely support yourself alone."

What Whitekit said was true, and he secretly knew it himself that he can't go on for long if he can't find a way to free himself of these strains. A tiny part of him hoped, that maybe, maybe all these burden of emotions would just disappear one day, then he'd has nothing to hold him down. But that'd be very selfish of him, to forget his old self and everyone he knew in his past life and destroy all bonds with them for the sake of his own happiness. He couldn't do that, when there're still people precious to him, that he won't ever trade for any cats Starclan could ever blessed. Sootfur, Sorreltail, Willowpelt, Whitestorm...and Swallowtail. _Starclan, how could he ever forget her? She's magical and shone the brightest among every cat he'd ever seen..._

"You two! What are you doing!" Out of nowhere, Runningkit suddenly leaped in front of them, almost roaring like a lion. At the sudden switch of the atmosphere, Rainkit, who was unsuspecting as always, shrieked shrilly and jumped onto Whitekit's flank, receiving a surprised snarl from the latter. Runningkit gave him a teasing look. "Aww little Rainkit, don't worry, I'm not a lion or anything." She cooed, before laughing happily, the laughter later joined by Whitekit. He grumbled as he climbed down from Whitekit, a little more than annoyed. But a glance at Runningkit's joyous smiled was quick to lit one on his own face. Even if it was at his expense and utter humiliation - well not really, but - he was happy that he could make Runningkit, no, both of them happy and smiling after such a depressing conversation. _They deserve it, these little resilient furballs._

"Well, what do you want?" He huffed. _But that doesn't mean he'll forgive Runningkit easily._ Said kit immediately glared at them. "That's the thing I'm asking you; what's taking you so long? Flowerheart's kitting!" Whitekit and he instantly shot up, dashing away from the elders den towards the nursery, with Runningkit following with equal pace.

Anxiously, he asked them. "Do you think, by any chance, would Flowerheart's kits be a fellow reincarnated cat?" Runningkit went deep in thought, while Whitekit merely shrugged. "We'll know when we see them." She then smiled. "Don't think about it much, both of you. We'll find a way if they're one of our kinds. If they're not, we can do nothing but wait, so be patient." What Whitekit said is true, but speaking was harder than really doing it.

Together, without much choice, when they reached the nursery, the three of them settled down near the nursery entrance, next to Littlemoss who wraps her tails around them protectively. With Sandspots who was lying next to them, and Redstripe who was pacing restlessly, waiting for the kitting of his mate. He sighed, feeling the fatigue catching up with him as he lay down on Littlemoss' fluffly tail. He better catch some nap before Flowerheart finishes kitting. With that, he closed his eyes and exhaled drearily.

* * *

 **For your information, the Swallowtail Rainkit was thinking about, she's the Riverclan one, not the Windclan Swallowtail, the one Rainwhisker was very eager to met - if anyone could remember her. A little drama wouldn't hurt, would it? Also, hello Braveheart of Shadowclan, Glacierstar56, and any new readers out there, welcome to the crew! Anyway, thank you so much for reading this little story so far! Every review, favourite and follow is greatly appreciate!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Welcome again and thank you for deciding to drop by this humble story! Sorry for the slow update, It's a long holiday, you see hahahaa. And I have to say, updates will probably be noticeably slower from now on, for I've run out of pre-written chapters. And then I'm going on a holiday vacation, AND then I have tests. I'm sorry. Please have this longer than normal chapter as a compensation.  
**

 ** _~ Review Replies ~_**

 ** _Glacierstar56_ \- Thank you! Here's the next update!**

 ** _Braveheart of Shadowclan_ \- I will, and here's the next chapter!**

 ** _LighthDusk is coming to town_ \- Yesh, calm down, here's the next update!**

* * *

"Rainkit, wake up!" He felt someone prodding him as he slowly rose from a nice, soft bedding. Blinking the blur away from his eyes, he glanced around him. Whitekit seems like the one who prodded him, with Runningkit barely controlling her excitement behind her, shaking with a nervous gaze. Below him, he was on Littlemoss's tail, he guessed he kind of slept on it while he was not fully aware. Looking up, said queen was smiling lovingly at him, and he felt the tip of his ears growing warmer. He smiled shyly back at Littlemoss. The queen licked his ear gently before she nudged the three of them to the nursery. "Flowerheart's kitting has been a sucess. Now, aren't you all excited for a playmate?" A collective nods from them. "You can go and see them, but you must stay quiet and don't annoy Flowerheart, got it?"

"Yes!"

"All right."

"I'll try my best." He doubt Whitekit and Runningkit will stay still as they promised, though.

His new mother sighed affectionately. "I give you my permission, now have fun." With that said, Runningkit and Whitekit rushed in to the nursery, with him hard on their tail. In the nursery, Podfall was speaking to Redstripe and his tired mate, who was nursing three tiny kits at her belly. With a big brown tabby and a grey tabby visible from their perspective, the last kit was hid in the crook of Flowerheart's tummy, hiding it from sight. He heard Whitekit drew a sharp gasp when her eyes landed on them. Yet he can't remember any cat from his old life with pelts nor looks like this - assuming they were normal kits, it baffle him greatly to why Whitekit was acting almost as she saw a Starclan cat. Until Flowerheart shifted, and he almost choked on his own breathe.

That kit, the last kit that was formerly hidden behind its littermates, looked very identical to the cat he'd known and hold dear in his heart since he'd gotten the grace of knowing, on that fateful day of destruction and the beginning of a long journey; a cat he never thought he'd had the chance to live with again. To love again.

In that moment, he was hit by a wave of absolute longing. And his eyes watered as he forced himself to calm down. Everything he'd been holding in since the beginning of it all, came crashing down in that instant moment. Unbeknownst to him, Whitekit's reaction isn't that different from him.

* * *

"Sparrowkit, Archkit and Swallowkit." Flowerheart breathed. "They're wonderful." Runningkit smiled at the kits, oblivious to her overwhelmed littermates as she padded forward to admire them. "They look so pretty!" Flowerheart beamed at the compliment, while Redstripe chuckled. "You'll be having playmates now. But let's just wait until they're older before you start playing rough." Runningkit heaved a tiny sigh, but nodded in understanding nonetheless. "All right."

The grey medicine cat, who was busy tending to the queen and her kits, suddenly interrupted them. "Redstripe, isn't that Volestrike calling you on patrol?" Redstripe looked behind him, and sure enough, a patrol was waiting for him at the camp entrance. "I was hoping it's not me, but I'm clearly needed, am I?" "You should go." The mentioned warrior casted his mate and newly born kits a glance lovingly, before he exited the nursery, tail drooping along the way. Runningkit giggled slightly at the sight of it.

Podfall smiled cheekily at her immediately when Redstripe was out of their sight. "Now, no more bossy furballs here. Go and say hi to the kits. With warriors like Redstripe around, he'd even fuss at the sight of his kits squirming." She beamed, Podfall was taking her side, that's something really nice when she thinks about it. The clan only medicine cat is trusting her with being nice with these - perhaps reincarnated - kits. Impressing Podfall would be a breeze. With that thought, she settled down near the three newborns, and quietly, she greeted them. "Hi, Sparrowkit, Archkit, and Swallowkit." Silence was her only response, but she continued. "Even if I say that, I still don't know which one of you is who." Everything would've been normal, if not for the fact the grey tabby kit just snapped it's eyes open and looked up straight to Runningkit. "I'm Archkit, if you haven't realized." And promptly stood up and stretched calmly.

Flowerheart, who was just taking a nap a heartbeat ago, jolted awake at the sight of her kit perfectly standing and speaking, eyes wide open. "A-Archkit?" The queen stuttered. "You can open your eyes already?" The little kit nodded. Podfall mouth fell agape in absolute shock. "H-how? The kits I'd seen open their eyes earliest at two to three days, b-but you..." He trailed off, gazing confusedly at Archkit. The tiny tom smirked. "Logic can't restrain me." He concluded curtly, before skipping towards Runningkit. "Hi, Runningkit, is it?" Hastily, she nodded. "Come on, show me around the camp." Archkit then skipped away, pass Whitekit and Rainkit, out of the nursery, pass Littlemoss and Sandspots out into the camp clearing, with her hard on his tail.

"Can you really open your eyes? Don't you felt somehow restricted?" Now that they're in an open space without anyone near, she asked aloud, bewildered. "I spent a quarter moon until I can open my eyes, and even with that, I'm barely conscious most of the time." It's one of the most frustrating moments in her - current and past - life. She'd say she's fortunate enough to be unconscious most of the time, or else she'd been agitated to death. Not being able to speak clearly and unable to open her eyes is far more troubling that she'd ever imagine it'll be. And while being pampered again feels nice, it still feels off, like overgrown kits demanding attention, or so she thought.

Archkit shrugged. "I'm special, perhaps." Runningkit laughed dryly at him. "Then I'm special too, I suppose." Hearing that, Archkit gazed at her with interest. "Say, so are you, in some way, receiving your second chance?" So, he's a reincarnation too...She could see it in Archkit's eyes, he didn't expect much but was merely evaluating her. So, she puffed her chest out, and evadably, she answered. "Not really." Archkit flicked his ear in inquiry. "If the second chance you mean is returning here again, then I'm receiving mine, or not." She's being sly. Archkit realized with humour. _Well then, I'll be playing along, but I wonder who is she._ He's not the most observant cat in Starclan, and he'd admit he'd only been watching Shadowclan since his death, so he currently have zero clue on her identity. I'll play along, nonetheless.

"I wonder what does that means." Pretending to be timid, he continued. "Perhaps I'm mistaken, but I'm sure you didn't mean Starclan, yes? Because that would mean you came the whole other side, not returning." Shyly, he added. "Unless we're talking about the Dark forest here."

With equal wit, Runningkit retorted. "Cheeky, aren't you? Well, I wouldn't expect less from a kit who suddenly jolted awake the second he was born. Even if there's something wrong with that theory." Then idly, she asked. "Tell me, what's that oh-so great secret you've been hiding behind that bright, wide eyes of yours?" To be more effective, she drawled. "Not that I knew nothing." She grinned arrogantly. With elicit a snort from her companion.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Archkit teased. "Indeed, I do. But I expect you to have your grand plans too, no?" Runningkit was quick to reply to that. "Yes." "I expect that much. But at the same time, not really." Nonchalantly, he waved his tail "Now, it would've been terribly rude of me to not introduce myself the second I was born." He went on, but he did lowered his voice only to be heard between the two of them. "Archeye." Runningkit scowled in thought. _Who is that?_ "Runningbrook." _Certainly not a Shadowclanner?_ Both cats gave each other a while of silence as they gather thoughts about each other. _Runningbrook? Is it that she-cat who is in Thunderclan - no, that's Runningwind, and it's a tom. Archeye? A name like that, he might be from Riverclan or Shadowclan, an elder?_

In the midst of assessing each other, their concentration was broken by the group of warriors returning; border patrol. She stifled a laugh as she noticed Redstripe's eyes popped out of his sockets hilariously at the sight of his kit. The reddish warrior pushed past the group of warriors and dashed towards his kit. "Archkit?!" Archkit nodded. "Yes, I can open my eyes already." He explained calmly, despite Redstripe's panic attack.

Other warriors from the same patrol also approached Redstripe at the commotion. "Oh, is that Runningkit? And I expect you are Archkit?" A pure black tom ask them kindly, paying no heed to his panic-stricken clanmate. Seeing Archkit making no move to speak, she did the job. "Yes, I'm Runningkit, and he's Archkit." The black warrior smiled. "I'm Rookfeather. My clanmates here," he gestured at the cats on patrol. "Are Petalcloud, Berrystep, And Brackenwhisker."

"Hi!" A pale ginger she-cat greeted them. "I'm Petalcloud. Please excuse Redstripe - your father, Archkit - he's quite the overprotective one, but he loves you very much, you and your littermates. He forced the whole patrol up and moving very quickly just to see you!" Archkit's expression remain unchanging, but there's a pleasant glimmer in his eyes. Behind Petalcloud were the two remaining cats, who were talking to each other quietly. The blue-grey one cringing. "I followed to see the commotion, but now there's nothing to see, I'd rather go." The other golden brown tabby smiled. "Take it easy, Berrystep. I know you're not very fond of kits, but they're not as energetic as most, aren't they?" Berrystep shivered. "Eh, not thanks." With that said, she retreated back into the warriors den, Brackenwhisker heaved a sigh at his friend's denial, before turning to them. "Sorry about Berrystep. She's..." He went quiet for a short while, then forced himself to went on. "She's...she's a special cat, you see...well..." Eventually, he gave up. "I don't understand her myself."

Rookfeather gave him a sympathetic glance. "We all don't understand her." But just when Rookfeather said that, Petalcloud glared at them sharply. "You two never understand anything, let alone Berrystep. I understand her completely fine." The trio later broke into an argument, along with a blubbering Redstripe, again. Deciding the attention weren't direct at them anymore, Archkit nudged Runningkit. "Let's slip away, I'm kind of sleepy now." A small yawn. "Waking up on the first day is hard." Not letting the chance escape, she teased Archkit. "Woah, little kit is sleepy! Someone better get him moss and build the nursery! The great little kit must not walk all the way to the old nursery, must he?" Said kit shot her a grimace. "Impressive, now who was that I was seeing, with her eyelids fluttering?" Now that he said it, she was also feeling quite drowsy, too. Still, she forced her eyes open and cackled. "Are you speaking about your reflection in a puddle?"

Runningkit was utterly pleased when she saw Archkit's vein popped. "I'm too tired to argue with you now, Runningflea." Despite what he said, he openly - and proudly - smirked. Now it's her turn to cuffed him. "So tired, yeah, like Starclan I'm going to believe that, Archdung." Added with a couple more sneers and remarks, the two of them padded back to the nursery, intended of sleeping and resting the rest of the day.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Swallowkit still makes zero attempt to open her eyes, to Rainkit's worry. While Sparrowkit had already spoke and whined aloud, even bounding around the nursery from time to time, Swallowkit remain still and silent, the only movements she did were suckle and sleep. He wryly wonder if she was really meant to survive, or was she meant to gave him hope, then disappear away. At least, Whitekit was happy that her former mate was reincarnated, and Runningkit had already found her best buddy - or rather, a buddy she can be all witty and sarcastic with.

What's with the gloom? His mother would ask. Perhaps, the sorrows of love? His father would tease, and he would indignantly deny it. But, despite his denying, both didn't know how right they were. She's flawless and enchanting. He would and will always loved her, no matter what era or time, he knew it deep in his heart. He also knew he can't let go of her even willingly, but his chances with her is no more than a hopeless dream. Moreover, if he's really destined to be with her, why weren't they not mates since their previous lives?

Sullenly, he gave up contemplating. No matter how much he wrack his brain thinking, he won't be getting any answer soon, that's for sure. With that, he decided to take a nice stroll outside for a change of pace, alone. It was certainly strange, considering a moon ago, he, by no chance, would be let to wander alone - with Runningkit and Whitekit tagging along. But now, with Whitekit being all lovey-dovey with Sparrowkit, and Runningkit holding a marathon contest with Archkit at who's being wittier, he's finally left alone on his own and his thoughts. Which, was undeniably weird. But when he's an apprentice, he'd mostly be left alone with his mentor anyway, so he better get used to it by now.

Speaking of which, it was actually soon until he and his littermates are going to be make apprentices. Time flies by quickly when you're enjoying it, they said. He guess he better take it as a good omen. Despite his elderly mental thought, he can't help but still felt the same rush of excitement as kits tingling his tail tip like how he used to felt. Who would be his mentor? Would he even be a better warrior than before? Will he be one of those reliable warriors?

As each thought cross his mind, he felt more and more rejuvenated and lighthearted. The thought really sparked the nostalgia in him, a feeling he hasn't expect for a long, long time. How wistful. He realized with a small sigh. If only life could ever be this peaceful and happy all the time... But he's resolved not to fail this time, though. He'll success, and they'd at least be regard as the best warriors in the clan, if not one of them being the deputy of leader themselves.

Nonetheless, he was all of a sudden interrupted from his thoughts, by a very threatening warrior with pitch black fur and grey stripes. Who, if looks could kill, he would had been long gone. That look. He's a warrior, who - in his whole lifetime of experience, told him that - should not at all be mess with.

With that thought, he professionally scurried backwards out of instincts, much to the irritation - or amusement, he can't really read the warrior's face - of said warrior, who instead, knew no definition of personal space, as he stepped forward until he was face to face with Rainkit, and gazed ominously at him, deep into his very being. "You seems to have the potential, Rainkit." The warrior said. His voice suave and deep. The alarm in his head hastily ring, and he gulped. His intuition was warning him, but what can he do, other than gazing fearfully back at the warrior? "However, you're still too stupid." ...Maybe that's true. "And you make cringe-worthy mistakes all the time." Okay, that's certainly true. But that doesn't mean it's that obvious!"You also have no leadership qualities." Ah, yes. "Don't fret, however." The warrior assured calmly, with a hint of something darker behind his eyes, to his horror. "I am your mentor, that's why." A very confident smirk. "I'll fix you." His mind went blank as the words register itself in his mind. And his eyes widened dramatically.

There are a hundred and more things he wanted to ask, or rather, scream in fear at the warrior. But instead, he found himself gaping. "You are my mentor?" He asked, dumbfounded. Which drew a sharp cuff to his ear. A strangled yowl escaped his throat, not expecting the blow. However, it doesn't hurt much, he was just caught off guard. "Seems like you haven't heard me right, Rainkit." The warrior commented lightly, but his gaze leave no room for arguements. "Your mentor is me, Blackstorm." He had this sneaking suspicion that this warrior, Blackstorm himself, was the one who coerce whoever decide who should mentor who, to let him be Blackstorm's apprentice. Because of reasons he prefer not knowing at all.

"But, shouldn't this be keep a secret until my apprentice ceremony?" A smirk appeared on Blackstorm's face again. "I knew you were no ordinary kit, Rainkit." Fox dung! He knew Blackstorm was hiding something, but please don't be that whole reincarnation ordeal he'd been trying so hard to hide for the past few moons! Amidst of him panicking, Blackstorm passively watched him, before, in a nonchalant voice, told him, "Calm down. What I knew is not what you're desperately trying to hide." Hearing that, Rainkit heaved an utterly relieve sigh, not caring what Blackstorm will think in the slightest. Said warrior eye twitched, and he flicked Rainkit's forehead with his tail. "But I will know about it soon. Trust me." Such arrogance. Rainkit was never the aggressive or overly hostile one, but this time he's got the overpowering urge to just score his claw across Blackstorm's face, but he fear he might not survive.

Suddenly - gratefully, he may add - someone interrupted Blackstorm. "Blackstorm! You're leading the hunting patrol!" Blackstorm whipped his head back, irritation gleaming dangerously in his eyes. "Tell me, Stalktail. Who settled on me leading the patrol?" The ginger and white warrior sweat blood at the hazardous tone. "Well, Briarstar." A nervous laugh followed. Rainkit decided that the fellow deserve a praise for being able to put up with a warrior like Blackstorm.

The aforementioned warrior grunted, before returning to look at him. "Well then, Rainkit. I have high expectation for you, and I expect you to exceed them." Oh Starclan, the pressure. With that, Blackstorm padded away to the patrol without another word. He was about to let himself sag onto the ground, now with the tension and - potential - danger gone, when the cat who've been calling Blackstorm approached him. The cat, Stalktail, cleared his throat apologetically as he approached Rainkit.

"Sorry about that." The warrior smile was easygoing. "I'm Stalktail, Blackstorm's former apprentice, you see. You're Rainkit, right?" He nodded, which prompted Stalktail to heaved a resigned sigh. "I'm sorry for not breaking this to you lightly. But yes, Blackstorm's your mentor, Briarstar says so." His head spin, and he felt as he was about to faint when he hear those words. But quickly, Stalktail interrupt him. "Don't worry though! Blackstorm's a first class mentor! And he might even be the strongest warrior in Thunderclan!" Strongest? He found himself quickly voicing out his doubts. "Strongest in Thunderclan? Isn't that too absurd?"

But what Rainkit receive is not a confession that it was an exaggeration, but a firm shaking of Stalktail's head. "You were just born a while ago, you won't know anything. But on more than one occasion, did Blackstorm singlehandedly defeat a fox or badger. He was once the leading candidate for the deputy position, even, but he refused the chance." That information did really make his mind go blank. Someone that could defeat a fox or badger singlehandedly? Someone like that with such attitude? Should someone like that exist at all? It is even the truth? Sadly, a glimpse at Blackstorm's onyx eyes recalled from his memory was enough to assure all the facts were, indeed, real.

But that doesn't mean he's going to dance around and cheer happily, there's still the issue about Blackstorm's attitude and personality. And he bet his whole tail and pelt that nothing can change it.

He let out a bloodcurdling wail despairingly and let himself fell flat back onto the ground, and faint.

* * *

 **I think it's pretty clear that Rainkit has a crush on Swallowkit here. Welp, I have nothing to say more this time, so, thank you so much for reading this little story so far! Every review, favourite and follow is greatly appreciate!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Welcome again and thank you for deciding to drop by this humble story! I'm backk! After disappearing for quite some time, I'm back! And I promise I will try to update sooner, as soon as I can, yeah.**

 ** _~ Review Replies ~_**

 ** _Glacierstar56_ \- Thank you. ;w; That means a lot to me.**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm sorry for letting you see...a disgrace of my brother, Swallowkit." Whitekit grunted as she and Sparrowkit hauled the unconcious grey kit into the nursery with some difficulty. Runningkit was snickering quietly while Archkit just shook his head at his friend's attitude. "So, he fainted because of a warrior named Blackstorm threatening him about being his mentor?" Stalktail nodded weakly. "I'm sorry, anyway." Runningkit snickered some more while Archkit just shrugged. "It's all right. I doubt Rainkit would hold a grudge against you. So no worries." The ginger and white warrior sighed with relief, before he returned to talk with the queens. Leaving the kits alone again.

Sparrowkit turned to her after he and Whitekit finished laying Rainkit in the nest, smiling dryly. "So," He begun, coughing slightly. "This is Rainkit. Whitekit and Runningkit's littermate." Swallowkit smiled back at Sparrowkit, but her mind was still ringing with suspicion. _Rainkit...with a pelt like that...is it...don't get your hopes up, what if he's not him?_ "Who is he in his past life." She found herself asking blankly, despite her internal dilemma.

Whitekit and Sparrowkit shared a confused glance once, before Whitekit answered. "Rainwhisker of Thunderclan. Why, do you know him?" Slowly, she gave a weak nod. "We're friends on the great journey..." Whitekit smiled absentmindedly. "That's good. You've got to have friends here, or else the underlying depression in you is going to rear it's ugly head, and you're going to plummet deep until you can't see the light of day." _That's pretty poetic._ Sparrowkit seems to read her mind, for he asked the same question as the silent one in her head. Whitekit just shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't want to lose my artistic abilities. These things need to be used from time to time, or else it'd get rusty." Then, Whitekit hummed in thought. "But I guess staying with Rainkit pretty much require enough strategy to exercise my mind."

Rainwhisker's pretty nice last time she saw him, which is actually a long, long time ago. But still, she wondered why would Whitekit say that. But without waiting for her to respond, Runningkit piped in. "It's not that complicated. It's just you've got to have wit and guts." Really? Last time she remembered, she was pretty fine chilling and relaxing with Rainwhisker. The memory brought a familiar sharp pang of wistfullness in her chest. Just like when she heard Rainwhisker died. But he's here, now, sleeping. _He'll be fine, he's fine._

Perhaps Runningkit noticed her confused face, because she grinned and immediately explain. "It's fun being with Rainkit! It's about finding ways to keep the stress from getting to his head." She narrowed her eyes, the sound of Rainwhi - Rainkit stressed up doesn't really go quite right in her mind. "Is there something wrong? He's not the type of cat to get easily stress up." She hastily added. "Last time I recalled, I mean."

But before she could get her answer, the queens have returned to the nursery. Littlemoss instantly went to examine Rainkit, before she heaved a sigh and pushed the grey tom kit next to her. Sparrowkit glanced around the nursery, with Flowerheart quickly approaching the rest of the kits, he quickly whispered. "Meeting dismiss!" After did he said that, he quickly bounded to Flowerheart and mewled hungrily. Whitekit heaved a sigh in a same manner as Littlemoss at the sight of Sparrowkit's antics. She then beckoned Runningkit and both returned to Littlemoss, leaving her and Archkit standing somewhat in the middle of the nursery.

After a short while of queens settling in their nests, Archkit nudged her. "Do you want to take a walk outside? I know you have just barely opened your eyes, but," Lowering his voice, he continued. "I expect you to be quite curious of the Thunderclan camp." That's true, she'd never really knew about Thunderclan's camp much, she only heard it's an old hole dug long ago by twolegs. She wondered often how would it feel, to be living inside a hole that could become a deathtrap if they were overpowered by their opponent, such as the event of the badger attack when they first settled around the lake. Wait, Sootfur, Rainwh - Rainkit's former brother died here. _So it's really a deathtrap afterall._

Despite her thoughts, she nodded enthusiastically, her kit instincts was powerful this time around, it seems. Archkit smiled, satisfied. "That's good to hear. I've been looking forward to some bonding time with you, afterall, our new brother doesn't look really sane." She let out a little giggle, the newfound discovery of Archkit's dry humour was comforting to her, in a way. Together, they padded out of the nursery, not forgetting to give a quick shout to Flowerheart that they're going outside.

Just as both take their first step outside, a cold gust of wind crashed into them, making both shivered. She was the first to croaked out, her voice shaking, but it was also warm. "They're welcoming us, I guess." "Welcome. Yeah, welcome. More like cue for snow, it's leaf-bare soon after all." Archkit grunted, shaking himself. Both watched each other for a bit, before they burst out laughing and padded to the camp center.

Archkit was quick to changed his role into that of a host the second they reached the fresh-kill pile, which looks slightly less in quantity than yesterday, as said by Archkit. "So as you know, our den is the nursery." He used his tail to point it out. "It doesn't looks that different from the Riverclan's nursery." She commented and inspected the den quickly. Which Archkit hummed in response. "It doesn't looks that different from the Shadowclan's nursery, too." And he cleared his throat. "Moving on." He then marched away, gesturing Swallowkit to follow.

"That's the warriors den and apprentices den. It looks similiar to each other, but one den is obviously bigger, you probably could guess which is which." Barely did Archkit finished speaking, an apprentice peeked their's head out, before their eyes landed of Archkit and Swallowkit. "Kits! Are one of you by any chance Littlemoss' kits?" She tilted her head in confusion, but shook her head. "No, why?" The apprentice shrugged. "They're almost apprentices now, I want to meet them of course! By the way, I'm Thrushpaw."

She timidly smiled. "I'm Swallowkit." "And I'm Archkit." Archkit added calmly. Thrushpaw chuckled. "Your sister's cute. I like her. Hurry and become an apprentice soon!" Swallowkit felt her face heat up and she spluttered an incoherent reply while Archkit had that funny look on his face. Suddenly, Thrushpaw turned to look behind him, and another apprentice popped out to look at them. "Hello, I'm Mistlepaw. Thrushpaw's brother." Mistlepaw introduced herself, while Thrushpaw continued to talk to someone in the den. "My guess is you are Swallowkit and Archkit?"

Archkit nodded tiredly, and he grumbled to Swallowkit. "Tell me, how many times do I have to introduce us? If I remembered right, in my time every cat in my clan knew a kit's name in the span of one night." She smiled, thinking the same, but she didn't mind it much. Rather, she thinks it's a show of fellow clanmates affection; to asks for a kit's name, how sweet is that.

Absentmindedly, she then caught a pair of the most vivid forest green eyes she has ever seen gazing at her from the inside of the apprentices den. Her heart quickly picked up pace when she saw the similarity between the apprentice and Rainkit. Slowly, she approached the owner of that pair of eyes. As mirroring her actions, the unknown apprentice poked their head out. And what she saw left her awestruck. Sleek cream tabby fur, the noble but gentle posture, and the same vivid forest green eyes, he was so similar to Rainkit. She gazed at the apprentice for what felt like a moon, so lost in her own thoughts that she'd almost miss out his introduction. "I'm Birchpaw. Hello, Swallowkit."

Luckily, Archkit nudged her just in time for her to respond. "H-hello." She stuttered, and immediately all she wanted was to claw herself. _Great job Swallowkit, just the way to embarrass yourself in front of such an apprentice._ Despite her inner turmoil, Birchpaw beamed widely and was about to speak more, if he was not interrupted by Thrushpaw and Mistlepaw. "What, are you shy?" Thrushpaw snickered while Mistlepaw stifled a smug grin. Which did nothing but elicit a indignant cry from Birchpaw. Archkit sighed. "Wow, you're pretty popular, I guess." Archkit deadpanned, but there was something upsetting in his eyes, Swallowkit noted nervously to herself but said nothing about it.

Mistlekit, who was done teasing her lovely brother, faced them again. "Now that reminds me, I've been wanting to ask about Whitekit, Runningkit and Rainkit. Mind giving me tidbits of their personality?" Archkit was about to calmly nod, however his face all of a sudden twisted into an evil smirk. He cleared his throat, before starting in a very - she meant like, really, very - silky voice. "Runningkit was a unique one...let me tell you why..." _Wow. He still hold a grudge._ She wants to heave a really exasperated sigh, but at this point no one will even know why anymore.

Indeed, Archkit was badmouthing Runningkit. Swallowkit inwardly confirm to herself after a short while of listening to Archkit. And now it's her time to intervene before things got any more similar to a tirade. "Whitekit is nonchalant and absentminded kind of cat, she's also adventurous and calm, unruffled to be precise." She interupted, which quickly summon a smile on Mistlepaw's face. "She sounds nice." She nodded. "She's really nice. Now, about Rainkit..." She trailed off uncertainly, memory flashing vividly in her mind like yesterday. Yet, she still felt like they were strangers, despite what they've been through together, then again, it was probably her fault. _I gave up on our possibility when we've arrived at the lake, I destroy it all._ Her nose tickled at the memory.

"Rainkit, he's...nice. And modest." She began. "He's very selfless, and understanding. He treasures his loved ones and family dearly. On occasions he might seems reluctant, but he'll fight if it's to keep others safe. He's very loyal, to Starclan and back." But the more she speak, the more she found herself describing his personality very easily, perhaps straight from memory. "He's very respectful and hardworking. He's very dedicated, too. He's also never rude nor aggressive, but of course there's the occasional indignant and exasperate protests. He might be slightly timid, but he's very truthful and is a mediator. Sometimes he'd be annoyed about it though, but he mean no harm. I wonder how he could be so -" But her own speech was cut off by a speechless Archkit, and a wide eyes Mistlepaw and her littermates. She quickly blushed.

Quirking his mouth, Archkit teased her, happily so. "You didn't even talk to him yet technically, but look at you, seems like you know him pretty well. What are you, his lover?" She's got to thanks Archkit for keeping this conversation only heard between the two of them, however she blushed harder. _Yes_. "N-no..." Tears slightly pricked her eyes. Oh, how would you know anything, Archkit, when me and Rainwhisker go way back. She wanted to tell him, she always longed to find someone to confide with for a long time, but she can't, their relationship is better off being known between the two of them. She could only stay silent helplessly as she watched Archkit joked around with the apprentices. She's not Swallowtail anymore, nor is Rainwhisker's his past self. She could only hope that in the end, she'll be happy, in many senses.

Just a short while of her wistful reminiscence passed before Sparrowkit suddenly came bounding to them, his smile plastered on his face since when he saw his littermates. "I thought you two might want to know, Rainkit's up again." He informed idly. "I don't know, in case maybe Swallowkit might want to see him?" That made her wild awake from her stupor. "Rainkit's up?" She founded herself keenly voicing out her thought unintentionally, and it made her blushed in embarassement. However the two toms next to her notice nothing, and instead, the trio ushered themselves to the nursery, with herself feeling the racing of her heart in her ribcage uncontrollably.

"Come, Swallowkit." Whitekit said kindly the moment her eyes laid on Swallowkit, who nodded nervously as she followed Whitekit. Now in front of her, she saw Littlemoss fussing over the tiny grey tom she still loved and care for so much, even if he has shrinked greatly from his original size. Catiously, she approached the mother and the kit, unknowingly letting her ear tips getting redder and redder every heartbeat.

Rainkit noticed her immediately when she approached him, and she was not sure whethe its her eyes playing trick on her, but she saw that his eyes were glimmering. And her heart picked its pace. Rainkit jumped down from the nest, before slowly, he padded forwards her. She increased her pace, and ended up in front of him. Both blushing, but happy. She can still remember his gentle gaze, and his musty forest scent. And he seems to can still remember her. Finally, he broke the silence. "Hello, Swallowkit. I..." He lowered his voice. "I missed you." His words snapped something inside of her, and she almost practically shout back, but she instead leaned forward, nuzzling him. And her voice instead came out as a mere whisper, but it was very loud between their silence, and that was enough. "I missed you too. Rainkit."

* * *

 **Swallowkit's and Rainkit's past will be reveal in later chapters, but I think you can see where this is going, especially with me who ship RainSwallow to the core of my very being. :P  
**

 **Also, should I do those question of the day or a fact per chapter? I see other authors doing this, and I thought maybe would you like me to do it?...or not? Please tell me your thoughts, will you? Oh, I almost forgot; hello Shelly! Thank you so much checking on my humble story here. QwQ Anyway, thank you so much for reading this little story so far! Every review, favourite and follow is greatly appreciate!**


	9. Notice (will delete later)

Hey, so sorry for not updating for what feel like...half a year? Everything is so hectic and troublesome before this so I kind of have to forget about the story and focus on other things. But don't worry! I won't abandon this story, despite the very slow update, even if it kills me. At least I'll wrap it up if somehow I lose interest.

Now I just have to quickly rewrite the new chapter that I apparently lost it. "Orz

Anyhow, thank you for sticking up with me out there, whoever you are! If anyone reads this at all

\- SleepyGhosty


End file.
